Green and Pink
by wayward-angel3
Summary: Calliope's first day of high school. It's pretty awful until she meets a ditsy blond named Roxy. Who knew she would meet someone like her... Schoolstuck, Roxy/calliope. I don't own homestuck.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: yes i do ship roxy/calliope (: hope you enjoy this fic. more chapters to come!**

Calliope sighed as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. It was her first day of highschool, and she desperately wished she could stay home. She glared at herself in the mirror with her large green eyes. She hated her appearance. She gingerly ran her hands over her bare green skull, tracing her large cheek bones and feeling her pointy teeth. She sighed, reaching across the table to where her makeup was. As she began applying the tan-colored cream onto her face, her brother stormed in, sneering as usual. He laughed at her.

"Putting on your face for school?" he mocked. Calliope tried to ignore him.

"Are you trying to...fit in?" her brother spat in her face. She turned around to face him.

"Can you just leave, Caliborn?" Caliborn scoffed.

"LEAVE?!" he yelled. "And why on EARTH would I leave?" he smiled sweetly. Calliope just turned around and resumed covering up her green skin.

"So, trying to be...normal?" he taunted, saying the word normal like it was some nasty disease. He laughed.

"Sister, you will NEVER be normal, understand? You're a freak! A FUCKING FREAK!" he hissed in her ear. Calliope usually just blocked out her brother's sordid taunts, but these pierced her skin like daggers. Freak. Yes, she was a freak. She could feel her eyes start to sting and her vision was blurred with tears. She threw her makeup down angrily, and stormed out of her room, shoving past Caliborn, who grinned triumphantly.

"Yeah, that's right, Sister. Run away, and never come back." He laughed maniacally and walked out of her room.

Calliope sat in the closet and sobbed, her tears running down her cheeks and smudging her makeup. She hated her brother. HATED him. She wished her mother was here, but her mother was nothing more than a memory. Calliope was proud to be her daughter, because she knew that her mother was a very benign and generous cherub. Her father, on the other hand, was more on the malevolent side, and she could very well see how much Caliborn was like him. Calliope had lived with only her brother her whole life, sharing food and playing chess. Sometimes he was, on a scale, okay to be around, but that was quite rare. Caliborn was usually either teasing and yelled at Calliope or planning her death and drawing very crude pictures of her with his signature sign ~tUmUt~. She soon adjusted to living with him, but sometimes his insults would go too far, and she would end up in her closet crying.

Calliope closed her eyes and sighed, wiping away the last of her tears. She walked out of the closet shakily and returned to her mirror, where she finished applying the last of her makeup. When all of the green was covered, she pulled out her blond wig and fastened around her skull, wiggling it in place. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror again. This time, she was a totally different person. She almost looked normal.

First day of school, she thought to herself.

Here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Calliope walked through the wide school halls, which were full of noisy, bustling students finding their classes, or reuniting with old friends, or making new ones. Calliope shuffled her feet silently and kept her head down, hoping not to be noticed by the other kids. Her first class was study hall, so she ducked into the library silently.

"So far so good," she muttered under her breath. She sat down at a table in the back corner, and pulled out her sketchbook. Drawing was the main thing that she loved to do. Her walls at home were covered with drawings and doodles of all kinds of things. She selected a pen from her pencil bag, and began drawing a rose. A group of girls in tank tops and short skirts walked passed Calliope and giggled, pointing. Calliope lowered her head and felt her cheeks start to burn. A boy walked by, carrying a large pile of books. His foot caught on Calliope's chair and he was sent sprawling, dropping his books everywhere. Calliope bent down to help him, but he recoiled from her, glaring.

"Stay away from me, you freak!" he yelled. Calliope felt her eyes sting as tears began to form.

"Don't cry, don't cry," she whispered to herself. To keep herself occupied, she continued drawing her rose.

As she began drawing the petals, she noticed a pale hand on the table, with pink manicured nails and a pearl bracelet. Her eyes moved upwards, up the long slender arm to the shoulders which were covered by a purple and pink scarf to the glossed lips to the pink eyes to the blond bob with a little curl. The girl standing in front of her smiled, swaying a little bit where she stood. Calliope hunched over nervously, scooting her sketchbook closer with trembling hands. The girl spoke.

"Were theye bothterring yuou?" she asked, her speech slurred and disarranged. Calliope nodded quickly.

"Itss okay," the girl said. "They tease me toioo." As if on cue, a guy surrounded by his buddies yelled out, "Hey drunkie! How about knocking me up sometime?!" His gang laughed. Roxy spun her head around.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUSUTS FUCKL OFF!?" she yelled back. She sighed, and turned back to Calliope. She noticed her sketch.

"You are a veeerry good drarwer," she said. Calliope smiled a little bit.

"Um, uh, thanks," she said quietly, almost like a whisper. The girl swung a chair around and plopped down right next to Calliope, who scooted over a bit, shocked and confused. The girl held out her hand.

"My namame is Roxy. Roxy Lalaonde." Calliope shyly grasped Roxy's hand and shook it lightly.

"Um, I'm Calliope," she replied. Roxy smiled and nodded.

"It is verry nice to meeet you, Callilioipe."

Calliope noticed that in Roxy's other hand was a half-full martini glass.

"Um, isn't it against the rules to, uh, drink at school?" she asked tentatively. Roxy glanced down at the glass.

"Yeeahh," she said, tilting her head to the side. "But you know whwat I say?" She leaned in close to Calliope and whispered,

"Scrwew it."

Calliope laughed lightly. She couldn't tell how close she was going to be with this girl, but this conversation was a start.

It was a good start. 


	3. Chapter 3(not actually a chapter)

**SORRY this isn't an actual chapter...**

**I've been SUPER busy lately, and sadly I will be getting busier. **

**So it might be a while till I update Green and Pink, but bear with me :)**

**Good stuff is coming. Oh and please review. I like reviews. **

**Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4 (the real ch 3)

Ch. 3

Calliope dropped her backpack down on the table.  
Finally home, she thought.  
As she walked to her room, she pulled off her wig, massaging her skull. Her brother stood waiting for her in the doorway, but she just pushed past him and walked to her computer. Caliborn scoffed, but retreated nonetheless. Calliope turned on her computer and opened up her chat box. Roxy was already online. Calliope smiled to herself and opened a new window.

**UU: hello roxy!**  
**TG: oh hey caliiolope!**  
**TG: *calliope**  
**UU: how are yoU doing?**  
**TG: meh, olkay i guess**  
**TG: *okay**  
**TG: you?**  
**UU: let's jUst say, i've been better. my stUpid brother is being sUch a bother.**  
**TG: I'm sortry, that must suck**  
**TG: *sorry**  
**UU: yeah, it does sUck qUite a bit**  
**UU: bUt then again, i'm sort of accostUmed to it**  
**TG: relellay? Why?**  
**TG: (***WHATVEREVR)**  
**UU: well, i have lived with my brother for my whole life. **  
**UU: i am sort of Used to living him, i gUess. **  
**TG: what abobout your parents?**  
**TG: ****UGHDJKS**  
**UU: oh i never knew them.**  
**UU: i figUre they died before i coUld really meet them**  
**UU: i've been told that my mother was very gracioUs and sweet,**  
**UU: and i am very proUd to be her daUghter**  
**TG: *sighs in adortation***  
**TG: *adoratio**n

Calliope blushed and smiled.

**UU: yoUr words are qUite flattering**  
**TG: well how eslse am i suppsosed to gtet someosne to like me?**  
**TG: ***no**

Calliope froze. Roxy actually liked her? She didn't know if she was ready for this. She waited a bit before responding.

**UU: Um, maybe we shoUld talk aboUt this.**  
**TG: talk abouot it?**

Before Calliope could respond, a loud crash sounded from across the hall followed by Caliborn's loud cursing. Calliope winced from the interruption.

**UU: there seems to be a slight problem with my brother, so i mUst leave yoU now. **  
**TG: arlrighty **  
**TG: *alright**

Calliope closed her computer and walked out of her room. Caliborn stood in the hall cleaning up shards of broken glass.  
"Stupid fucking glasses," he muttered angrily to himself. He looked up, noticing his sister. He smirked.  
"Done talking to your freaky drunk girlfriend?" he asked, sucking a cut on his thumb. Calliope crossed her arms.  
"Why do you care who my friends are?" she scolded, a nervous quiver in her voice. Caliborn walked up to her, his red eyes gleaming.  
"Because, dearest sister," he began, placing a green hand on her shoulder. "I care so very much about you." He cackled. Calliope turned away in disgust.  
"You know I'll kill you, sister!" Caliborn yelled after her. "I'll kill you!" Calliope slammed her bedroom door, muffling her brother's taunts. God, she hated him. Plus, there were more important things to think about...what to do with Roxy.

**A/N: hey guys I'm so so so so sorry I've been gone for like a month or so but there is so much more to come. **

**Next chapters will be longer and *definitely coming soon I promise***

**Btw you guys should follow my moirail on tumblr - m33nahfin2**

**And you should give me suggestions on just random stuff for this fic (: 333**


	5. Chapter 5: Ch 4

**A/N: time to add in some more ppl woot woot :**)

Calliope shuffled down the aisle of the school bus and sat down on an open gray seat. She set her bags down at her feet, and rested her head against the cold window. She looked around the bus, searching for new and possibly friendly faces. Her brother sat way up in the front of the bus with some guy named Gamzee Makara who was always either drunk or stoned. In front of her sat a tall, muscular boy with spiky blond hair and pointed sun glasses that always covered his eyes. Next to him was a shorter and stouter boy with big square frames and tousled brown hair. He had a slight accent, possibly British. The bus came to a harsh stop, and Roxy stepped up, swaying slightly. She broke into a huge grin when she saw Calliope, and skipped down the aisle to sit next to her. She plopped down on the seat and threw her arms around Calliope in embrace.  
"Well," Calliope began, laughing lightly. "I see you are in a good mood." Roxy pulled away, beaming.  
"Seeing you puts me into a gdood moods," she replied, leaning against the seat. There was a moment of silence, then Roxy sat up abruptly and spun her head around at Calliope, who looked rather confused.  
"We nrever talked abouot it," she whispered. Calliope titled her head.  
"About what?" she inquired. Before Roxy could reply, they were interrupted by a loud shriek from the brown-haired boy sitting in front of them. Roxy leaned forward.  
"Jake!" She shouted. The boy turned around, blushing.  
"What can I do for you, miss Lalonde?" He asked politely.  
"You and your boiyfriend could tone down your gayy, I'm tyrying to have a civivalizd convo with this lovlely lady," she said, gesturing towards Calliope, who smiled timidly. Jake opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by his friend.  
"Come on man," he said in a deep voice. "Just let Roxy be." Jake sighed, and the two boys turned back around. Roxy looked back at Calliope, staring at her through wide pink eyes.  
"We need to talk ababiout us," she said sincerely. Calliope was silent for a moment, thinking of what to reply. She fiddled with her fingers nervously.  
"I think," she paused. "I think this, us, I think it can work." Roxy grinned widely again and hugged Calliope. This time, Calliope hugged back. She needed a friend like this, she needed to be able to get away from her awful brother. For the rest of the bus ride, she chatted with Roxy and Jake and the other boy, whose name she learned was Dirk. The bus stopped once more, and a short girl with oval glasses climbed on. She had short, messy hair and bright blue eyes. She sat down on the seat opposite of Roxy and Calliope, pulling a cook book out of her red bag and flipping to a bookmarked page. Calliope sighed and stared out the window as Roxy started up an inane conversation with the short-haired girl about cakes. She smiled, enjoying her new friends.

The bus screeched to a stop at the entrance of her school. Calliope waited for all the other students to bustle out before she and Roxy stepped off. She stuck with Roxy and Dirk; they had first period together. As they walked to classroom 101 for biology, Roxy and Dirk discussed things while Calliope lagged behind. She studied the way her friends interacted, how Roxy always swayed and had that silly grin, and how Dirk was usually serious about most things. Roxy turned around, interrupting Calliope's thoughts with a question.  
"Did you hear what I aksed Clalloipe?" She asked. Calliope shook her head bashfully. Roxy laughed.  
"I was just syayin that Dirky, here, is aslso an asrtist," she said, bumping into Dirk, who grabbed Roxy before she could fall. Dirk smiled.  
"But I'm definitely not as good as you are," he said to Calliope. "I saw that rose you drew the other day, and I have to say it is very good." Calliope muttered a small thank you, and they turned into classroom 101. It was a small room, filled with lab equipment and science posters. Calliope sat in the back with Roxy. The teacher was busy writing on the board.  
"Miss Peixes, would you please turn around. I'm sure Aranea can finish her story later," the teacher scolded without turning around. Meenah Peixes, a tall and rather rebellious girl, turned around, glaring at the teacher through her fuschia glasses and twirling one of her long braids around her finger. The girl behind her, Aranea Serket, blushed, sinking lower in her chair. She tucked her short black behind her ear and bit her bottom lip, which always had a coat of cobalt lip stick.  
"Now," the teacher said, turning around. "Back to the lesson..." As she continued to drone about genetics, Calliope silently pulled out her sketchbook and opened it up to a blank page. She paused for a moment to think, then moved her hand to the top of the page and wrote in large letters: **Roxy Lalonde (and friends)**.

**A/N: hi guys (: remember to review because I loooooooove getting reviews **

**Oh and if you want to find me on tumblr my URL is tangle-buddies **


	6. Chapter 6: Ch 5

**A/N: HEY GUYS. im so sorry about the wait I've been working on this big story with a friend so yeah...**

**Remember I really love reviews :3**

As the lunch bell rang, Calliope packed up her art supplies and walked out of the art room, meeting up with Jane and Roxy in the hall. She smiled at the two girls, but it faded as she realized that they were in a loud and intense argument. It was the usual.

"I cant believe you!" Jane yelled, throwing her arms up at Roxy, who hiccuped but didn't respond.

"You could get expelled," Jane continued harshly. "You don't just knock off a whole bottle of wine in Algreba!" Roxy hiccuped again, a dazed smile on her drunken expression. Jane rubbed her temples, shaking her head and muttering insults under her breath. They still hadn't noticed Calliope, who was standing there awkwardly. She cleared her throat.

"So where are we eating for lunch?" she asked quietly. Jane's head shot up in surprise, her cheeks reddening.

"U-um, let's just go find Jake and Dirk," she said, quite embarrassed. Calliope nodded, and they walked to the the lunch room in silence.

The lunch room had the usual school scene. Friends sitting in their little groups, gossiping about the newest couple, or annoying teachers. Calliope sat next to Dirk and Roxy, Jane and Jake across the table from them. Jane was still glaring at Roxy. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, then Calliope looked up.

"Who are all of those students?" She asked, pointing to a table filled with noisy classmates. They all looked alike, with gray skin and orange horns. Jake followed her gaze and nodded.

"They're called trolls," he explained. " "But everyone treats them normally," he paused. "Well maybe except Kankri." Just when Calliope was about to ask who this "Kankri" was, a troll in a red sweater stood up and cleared his throat professionally. Jake nudged his head in the direction of the boy. So that was Kankri, Calliope thought to herself. He began rambling on and on about the cafeteria food and nutrition, so Calliope turned back around to her friends.

"So who else?" She asked. Jane craned her neck to see the table. She pointed to a girl to the right of Kankri, who wore a green and black dress and had swirly tattoos all over her body.

"That's Porrim, Porrim Maryam," she told. "Pretty nice, cares A LOT about fashion." Jane then pointed to a girl across from Porrim. Calliope recognized her from her biology class.

"Meenah Peixes, right?" she asked. Jane nodded in response.

"You definitely do not want to get on her bad side," Jake warned.

"She's best friends with Aranea Serket," Jane informed, pointing to the other girl in Calliope's bio class. She had short black hair and wore white glasses. She seemed to be in the middle of explaining something to Meenah, who looked extremely bored. Calliope was also told about Meulin and Kurloz, who had been a couple for years, even after Meulin went deaf. They didn't explain how, but Calliope could tell that it was tragic for everyone. When the lunch bell finally rang, they went off to their separate classes. Calliope went with Jane to their math class, and she noticed her brother being pulled down the hall by a teacher. His red eyes met her green eyes, and she could see the hatred burning behind them. She looked as he was dragged into the nearest classroom. She wondered what that was all about, but thought no more of it. She had to focus on her own life.


End file.
